1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a holding element for holding a screw. The holding element is connected in an integral fashion to a mounting element for use in mounting construction elements.
2. Reference to Related Art
A holding element which, in particular, serves for holding polygonal cap screws is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,906. In that case, a limb that is integrally formed onto a holding plate and is bent upward parallel to a screw axis and two additional limbs are bent rearward parallel to the holding plate above a screw head. Therefore, the holding element of the ""906 patent is neither intended nor suitable for holding screws in a captive fashion because it merely serves for securing a screw shaft in a hole of a carrier plate by laterally pushing the holding element over the screw head after the shaft has been inserted into a mounting hole of the carrier plate.
The holding element of the present invention is designed in such a way that a screw is rotatably held by the holding element. The holding element can be rapidly and easily screwed down in a mounting hole with the securely held screw when the holding element is attached to a carrier plate.
According to the present invention, an end portion is spaced apart from a holding plate by a distance that is smaller than the total length of a screw by at least one thread pitch. The design of the holding element in accordance with the invention ensures that an inserted screw is unable to move out of a hole in a holding plate such that it is always held in a position in which it is ready to be screwed down. In addition, the screw is able to be unscrewed until it contacts the end portion. This makes it possible for the threaded shaft to remain sunk in the holding element until it is positioned above a mounting hole at the intended place of use and able to drop into the hole.
The holding element of the present invention is used for holding a screw, preferably a pan head screw, which can be screwed down with an appropriate screwdriver without interruptions. The holding element is also suitable for holding hexagonal cap screws or other types of screws. However, hexagonal screws make it necessary to disengage and engage anew an open-end wrench after slight turning of the screw due to the obstructing limb.
Additionally, the present invention permits superior axial guidance of the screw in the holding element through the use of holding tabs. When using the tabs to tighten down a screw, the screw shaft consequently is situated in the correct position and axially aligned relative to the thread of the nut situated underneath.